


Goals

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Competition, Couple goals, Domestic Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Married Couple, xiuho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Na qual Minseok e Junmyeon passam a ter o futebol como a 2ª grande paixão de suas vidas.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Goals

Desde que haviam oficializado o relacionamento, Minseok e Junmyeon eram o casal goals da rodinha.

O romance se iniciou logo depois do exército, quando se conheceram pessoalmente depois de anos de desencontros por terem amigos em comum, mas nunca tempo pra comparecer nos happy hours.

Minseok já estava bem "alegrinho" com umas doses e Junmyeon só queria espairecer, sair da rotina. Assunto vai, reclamação de Sehun vem, e essa em particular era como não aguentava mais Junmyeon falando de campeonatos de futebol. A informação fez os olhos de Minseok brilharem, já que ele não tinha um amigo próximo pra discutir o assunto desde que havia se mudado para Seul.

Trocaram números, secaram umas garrafas de soju – na conta de Minseok, que era amigo do dono do pub -, e até dividiram o Uber na hora de ir pra casa.

Super empolgado, sem vontade nenhuma de segurar a própria onda, Junmyeon assinou os canais HD que transmitiam a Copa do Mundo e a Champions League só pra ter um motivo pros próximos happy hours serem em sua casa. De bobo só tinha a cara.

Minseok não iria mentir, sacou de cara as intenções do outro. Fazia muito tempo que não era paquerado assim, dava um Up na autoestima capaz de superar a de seu amigo Chanyeol, quando percebeu os músculos do braço tomando forma depois de meses suados no tal do crossfit. Colocou um perfume daquele amadeirado que não saía nem com suor, e foi todo animado atravessar a cidade naquele calor surreal do verão coreano.

Infelizmente, naquela altura do copa do mundo, a Coreia do Sul só jogava pra completar tabela mesmo, já havia sido eliminada por ter menos pontos que seu grupo. Mas seu adversário final era nada mais nada menos que a atual campeã, Alemanha! O mundo todo torcia pra ver a derrota inédita!

O sofrido time coreano tinha apenas 26% da posse de bola, quatro cartões amarelos, e uma torcida que já havia dito todos os palavrões do mundo quando nos acréscimos, dois belos gols foram marcados, determinando a vitória e eliminação do time europeu.

Minseok derrubou os petiscos no chão e puxou Junmyeon pra pular pela sala gritando palavras ininteligíveis. Sorrisos eufóricos pintavam seus rostos quando, por puro instinto, se beijaram ali no chão mesmo, com os gritos da narração do canal comemorando de trilha sonora.

Se fosse em outras épocas de sua vida, Junmyeon pularia fora quando visse que estava gostando demais. É, ele era meio doido quando o assunto era sua vida amorosa. Sempre surtava e achava que um namoro o prenderia numa gaiola e se sufocava só com a possibilidade. Mas com a idade veio a preguiça, e um pouco de vergonha na cara. Resolveu não dar ouvidos pra sua personalidade geminiana pirada, e relaxou. Um chuchuzinho daqueles não brotava na sua horta há muito tempo - se é que vocês me entendem - pra ficar de joguinho.

Já Minseok, era daquele tipo que você nunca vê com ninguém, mas sabe que nunca está sozinho. Era uma companhia animada, engraçada e topava qualquer rolê. Mas nem só de rolê vive o homem, e agora, a beira dos 30 anos, já estava percebendo que não tinha o mesmo pique de antes. As boates gradualmente deram espaço só para pubs. Não é que com a idade você fique chato, é que o ciclo "da sua época" acaba e você esbarra com o filho da vizinha que você viu nascer na boate, e ele já tem idade pra estar lá legalmente!

Depois do primeiro beijo, a coisa só ficou melhor. A tal da conexão foi tão natural que os fez pensar quanto tempo tinham desperdiçado nunca tendo se encontrado antes, já que oportunidades não faltaram.

Junmyeon agora tinha alguém que ria de suas piadas de tio e Minseok tinha alguém pra mandar todas as cantadas com trocadilho que via na internet. Um casal sem defeitos, como dizia Sehun.

Bem, talvez essa harmonia cessasse uma vez ao mês, quando a tradicional Pelada de condomínio acontecia.

Pra brincadeira ter mais emoção, eles haviam escolhido ficar em times diferentes. Minseok era atacante e Junmyeon zagueiro.

Aí, meus caros, era só sangue no olho e canelada. Dentro do campo não existia qualquer laço afetivo com os adversários, sobrava sempre pro juiz conter um Minseok que gritava "Quem é o arrombado? Eu vou te mostrar quem é o arrombado!" pro debochado do Junmyeon, rindo do outro lado do gramado.

No fim das partidas estavam lá, dividindo o gel pra massagem e uma cerveja gelada. Discutindo os lances "roubados" que só eram controversos na visão dos dois.

O cartão estava sempre verde pra declarações bregas sem datas especiais no Instagram, ir pra encontros usando blusa de time e spams aleatórios no stories toda vez que passavam o dia juntos. Nenhum avanço do atacante sofria impedimento e as chegadas bruscas do zagueiro eram sempre bem vindas.

Minseok e Junmyeon eram um casal "goals" no mais literal sentido da palavra, e eram orgulhosos disso. Até demais, se vocês querem saber.

**_ps: ninguém descobriu até hoje quem é o "arrombado"._ **


End file.
